Yo tampoco te amo
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: ¿Quien dice que cuando Carlisle convirtió a Esme ella estuvo feliz? En esta historia las cosas resultan un poco diferentes a lo esperado. One shoot de Carlisle y Esme.


**Yo tampoco te amo... Carlisle y Esme.**

**Es mi primer one-shoot. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me encargué de la trama.**

* * *

Mi último recuerdo humano fue haber saltado del acantilado, haber abandonado la vida. No pensé que algo así podría sucederme...

Recuerdo el ardor, demasiado para ser "el cielo" pero aún así muy debil para ser "el infierno". Escuché voces, una por encima de todas. Aterciopelada, demasiado conocida para mis oídos. Deseé poder pedirle al dueño de esa voz que me matara y acabara con mi sufrimiento, pero no lograba hallar mi voz. Quizas así se siente el abandonar el cuerpo como espíritu, muchos hablan sobre escuchar voces distantes, pero ¿Ardor? eso si que no lo recuerdo. Mi corazon latía freneticamente, luego su latido se volvió vacilante hasta por fin detenerse... para siempre. El ardor paró y se concentró en mi garganta.

Abrí mis ojos, obtuve una nueva vision de todo. Me encontraba sobre una camilla, mirando el techo. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, para encontrarme con un rostro conocido. Era él, Carlisle, el doctor del que me había enamorado platonicamente a los 16 años.

-Se que debes estar confundida-Comenzó a decirme con voz dulce.-,pero dejame que te explique.

No sabía porque, pero estaba furiosa con él. En este momento debería estar muerta, él me había salvado ¿Por qué cuando decido suicidarme es cuando aparece alguien para impedirlo? ¿Donde había estado cuando perdí a mi bebé? ¿o cuando Charles me había maltratado?

Sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él, lo estampé contra la pared ¿Desde cuando tenía yo tanta fuerza?

-Lo se-Dijo mirandome con sus hermosos ojos dorados-, no sabes de donde viene tu fuerza. Es eso lo que quiero explicarte.

Noté que no necesitaba respirar, de otro modo ya lo hubiera ahorcado por como presionaba su cuello.

-Explicame.-Susurré sin pensarlo, fue solo un movimiento de labios.

-Eres un vampiro... somos vampiros.-Lo solté. ¿_Vampiro_? ¿Había dicho _vampiro_?-En este momento debes sentir mucha sed.

Era cierto, mi garganta me ardía.

-Quiero que sepas que no beberemos sangre humana, solo sangre animal. Se que probablemente me odies por convertirte, pero no podía dejarte morir. Aprenderás a controlar tu sed y luego podrás irte... si es lo que quieres.

Caminé hacia atrás, él se me acercaba lentamente. Su rostro estaba tan sereno, quizas demasiado. Levantó una mano en el aire, quería acariciarme la mejilla.

Sin pensarlo, tomé su mano y doblé sus dedos. Cuando comenzó a inclinarse a causa del dolor, aproveché para patear su pantorrilla, todo ocurrió en fraccion de segundos.

Una vez que estuvo en el suelo tomé su cabeza y lo obligué a verme. Sus ojos dorados estaban empañados pero no podía llorar esas lagrimas, no supe si era por orgullo o porque no podiamos llorar.

No supe porque lo maltrataba así, era puro impulso.

-Te dejas llevar por el impulso-Susurró.-, eso es normal en una neófita. No te asustes por eso, ya lo dominarás.

Lo odiaba, como a nadie en el mundo y no sabía porque.

-Te odio.-Susurré, no quise hacerlo. Rogué por que supiera que era mentira.

Lo solté, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Dolor emocional, lo ví en sus ojos, lo había herido. Salté por la ventana rompiendo el cristal. Me alejé de él, no sabía que hacia, no me controlaba. Yo lo amaba, desde que lo conocí hace 10 años, pero no podía decirselo.

Corrí a una velocidad que no creí posible, mi mente era torturada por el recuerdo de sus empañados ojos dorados, él me amaba y yo lo odiaba.

Me detuve frente a un lago.

-Te amo, Carlisle.-Pensé o dije, ya no estaba segura.

Me volteé y pude ver el carmesí de mis ojos reflejado en la mirada expectante de Carlisle.

Intenté alejarme de él, no soportaba herirle así. Tenía ganas de gritar que lo amaba, pero sabía que de mis labios saldrían las palabras contrarías.

Me detuvé en la saliente de un risco. Solo escuchaba el eco de mis sollozos, deseaba poder llorar.

-¡Esme!-Carlisle gritaba mi nombre en el bosque que se encontraba a mis pies, no pensé que me buscaría.-¡Esme!

Logró dar con mi ubicacion al cabo de unas horas.

-¿Esme?-Susurró al entrar a mi refugio.

-¡VETE! No te amo Carlisle.-Grité mientras me abrazaba a mis piernas y seguía sollozando, no podía entender porque lo odiaba. Lo hería, lo confundía y eso me hacía sentir peor. ¿Porque le gritaba lo contario a lo que sentía? Yo lo amaba y no podía decirselo ¿¡por qué!?

Se acercó a mi, me abrazó. Me estremecí, aunque eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Esme...-Susurró en mi oído.-Yo tampoco te amo.

Sonreí ,Carlisle lo dijo con tanta dulzura que supuse que _quería_ decir lo contrario. Parecía un juego, decir lo contrario a lo que sentiamos.

-Carlisle... yo...-Puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Primero cacemos, debes tener sed.

Me llevé la manos a la garganta, ¿era bueno que una neófita estuviera tanto tiempo sin beber sangre?

Corrimos hacía el bosque, tomados de las manos.

-Deja que tu instinto te guíe.-Susurró mientras soltaba mi mano, ¿me dejaría cazar sola? ¿no me daría más indicaciones que esa frase?

Sentí como detectaba una presa a unos 20 kilometros de donde me encontraba, un alce. Corrí hacia él, me entregué a mis instintos, como Carlisle me había dicho. Lo alcancé en cuestion de segundos, mordí su cuello dejando que la sangre corriera por mi garganta.

Carlisle estuvo junto a mi al cabo de segundos.

-¿Como te sientes?-Preguntó cuando hube terminado.

-Bien, no sabía que la sangre supiera así.-Dije relamiendome.

Sonrió dejando ver sus dientes blancos cual perlas.

Pasó su pulgar por debajo de mi labio inferior y lamió la sangre que quedo en este.

-Alce-Susurró.-, buena eleccion.

Sonreimos. Intenté acercarmele lentamente, quería abrazarlo. No necesité terminar la accion, en un segundo ya me ví envuelta en sus brazos.

-Carlisle...-Susurré.-Lo- lo- lo- lo siento.-Estaba sollozando, de nuevo.

-Lo se.-Susurró en mi oído.-Todo lo que sucedió hoy lo hiciste por impulso, es normal. Mi teoría es que debías tener sed. Eres la primer vampiresa a la que convierto, por lo que estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Quiero pensar que es algo común en una neófita estar a la defensiva al principio.

Sonreí, amaba escuchar su voz.

-Te amo.-Susurré, o por lo menos creí hacerlo. Me daba igual si decia lo contrario, Carlisle me entendería, como lo hizo en la cueva.

Profundizó más el abrazo, era lo más cálido que sentiría en toda mi existencia vampiro, los mimos de Carlisle.

-Yo también, ahora y por el resto de mi existencia.-Susurró mientras tomaba mis labios en su boca.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura, sabía exactamente quien era ese "alguien".

-¿En que pensabas, amor?-Susurró, su voz tan arrullante como el sonido de una cascada.

Decidí jugar con él.

-Pensaba en que te odio, Carlisle.-Susurré.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Me volteó hacia él.

-Yo tambien te odio, mi hermosa neófita...-Me llama así desde siempre, a pesar de que ya no sea una.-Mi bella Esme.

Luego de frotar nuestras narices, nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso.

* * *

**¡Dejad un review! Acepto insultos, criticas, alabanzas, etc. =)**


End file.
